


kageyama surprising hinata in brazil

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, brazil hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kageyama shows up to Hinata’s door in Brazil because he is desperate to see him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	kageyama surprising hinata in brazil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaliaMamane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaMamane/gifts).



> HELLO! I really hope you like this! Brazil!Hinata is one of my favorite hinata’s!! 
> 
> Thank you for the lovely prompt and I hope you enjoy this lil comic! And thank you mods for putting this together :)

phone calls just aren’t enough for kageyama


End file.
